One Thousand Roses to Prove My Love
by Yami Ryo
Summary: When America sits Sealand down for a talk misunderstandings occur. At the world meeting Peter declares he will be the most powerful nation and Alfred his wife. Alfred gives him an ultimatum of three things he needs to do to make this claim a reality.
1. Dealing Hearts

Yami Ryo: You all have akuoni to thank for me even posting this. She's been very encouraging and gave me the inspiration I needed to even keep doing this, she also did the summary for me! How awesome is she! Freakin' amazing!

Full Summary: When America sits Sealand down for a talk... There are some misunderstandings. At the world meeting, Peter declares he will be the most powerful nation and America his wife. Alfred gives him an ultimatum of three things he needs to do to make this claim a reality.

Disclaimer: Yami does not own hetalia. That should be pretty damn obvious.

Warning: Yaoi, sort-of engagements, cursing, weirdness, and pathetic attempts at romance by the author. Btw, It's only rated M cause that's how I rate everything for 'just in case' purposes. I tend to put a lot of violence and cussing in everything so...

_**Chapter One: Dealing Hearts**_

America hummed to himself walking down the street towards the UN building. In his hands he was fiddling with a string in his hands trying to make the Eiffel Tower with the string and his hands. He quietly cursed when he missed a step, he was so focused on his string he did not notice the child scowling and waiting for him to notice them.

"Hey you!" The kid shouted, America jumped in surprise and lowered his hands to look at the child.

"Oh, Sealand. Hey kiddo how ya doin'?" America asked with a bright smile, Sealand scowled at him.

"Today you will acknowledge me as a nation!" Sealand shouted his frustration and determination bleeding into his voice and posture, America sighed in response.

"Oh boy. Sealand why don't you come with me, I think it's about time you and I have a talk," America told him gently. Sealand looked up at him with complete shock. America was the first nation that had not outright laughed at him when he said that. He was so surprised that he silently followed after America. America found a bus bench close by and sat down patting the spot next to him. Sealand sat down and America offered him some of the string with a kind smile. Sealand blushed and put his fingers through some of the loops. "We're trying to make the Eiffel Tower. Now Sealand I know how badly you want to be a nation. To be strong and independent and to be able to make your own rules to care for your own people and not have to depend on anyone." America told him softly, Sealand looked up at him surprised at America's understanding for his situation. Sealand could not help it, he teared up a little sniffling.

"How come I can't be a nation? If someone would just acknowledge me then I could do all those things! I can contribute to the world too!" Sealand shouted sniffling and fighting back tears. America smiled and brushed his fingers with Sealand's.

"Listen, I know how you feel. I used to be a tiny colony you know. But you must understand that it's not so simple to become a nation. You have to earn that right, you have to become strong and independent. You must prove to everyone that you can be a great nation without anyone's help. You can't just walk up to others and demand that they acknowledge you as a nation. Do you understand?" America spoke gently and with great kindness and understanding. Sealand sniffled and wiped at his eyes with the back of his wrist and nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. But I do try, and I just want to be a nation real bad." Sealand complained. America smiled brightly at him.

"I know you try and someday I know you'll succeed. You just need to keep trying, try harder to become the nation I know you'll be someday. I have every confidence that you'll be great one day." America told him confidently, Sealand looked up at him in awe. "I believe in you, now you just need to believe in yourself too." America gave him a kind smile and pulled their hands apart. The string revealed the pattern of a soaring bird and Sealand looked at it in amazement warmth blossoming in his chest, America chuckled. "Not the Eiffel Tower but I think it suits you much better. Some day you'll soar." America said with a wink. Sealand blushed and smiled up at America his heart pounding.

"Thanks America." Sealand voiced sincerely. America grinned and brushed his fingers against Sealand's again before pulling his hands away free of the string. Sealand looked down at his hands and saw that the image of the bird flying was still there held in his own hands without any help at all. He beamed looking back up at America.

"You can call me Alfred. I know you'll do your best Sealand and you'll prove to everyone that you are something amazing." America smiled with confidence and Sealand beamed with happiness his heart jumping all over the place. America made his way to the UN building and Sealand sat on the bus bench looking at the string in his hands his thoughts all over the place. Reaching a decision Sealand hopped up from the bench stuffed the string in his pocket and raced after America.

He followed after America shyly peeking around corners and trying to make sure that America did not see him. America thought this was actually kind of cute and pretended not to notice. Of course the other nations were not amused. England annoyed with Sealand's stalking eventually yanked him from under the meeting table by the arm.

"What are you doing in here you blasted child?" England demanded, America chose this moment to stand up himself and slap the back of England's head light enough he was not seriously hurt but hard enough for it to sting badly.

"Let him go England, he's just trying to learn." America snapped, England let go of Sealand to grab at the back of his head.

"Bloody fuck! What did you do that for you great git?" England shouted angrily. America rolled his eyes at England.

"You're such a wuss. Leave Sealand alone he hasn't done anything." America told him annoyed.

"He's not supposed to even be here, he's not a nation! So what is he doing here?" England demanded. America opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Sealand.

"I've decided!" Sealand shouted so all the nations gathered could hear. America and everyone else looked at him in surprise. Sealand got up onto the table his stance showing complete confidence and happiness.

"What have you decided you little bugger?" England demanded annoyed.

"I've decided that I'm going to be the greatest nation ever and Alfred is going to be my wife!" Sealand announced to everyone. It was dead silent for a moment before everyone excluding America, Finland, and Sweden burst out laughing. America's cheeks flushed and he looked up at Sealand in a mix of concern and sadness, Finland looked horrified and worried, Sweden looked sort of scary like usual but inside he was feeling a little proud of the small colony.

"Like America would ever marry you!" England guffawed, America scowled at England and Sealand glared.

"Shut up jerk Arthur! You don't know anything!" Sealand shouted stomping his foot. America smacked the back of England's head again just a little harder making him immediately stop laughing to grab his head and cuss America out under his breath. America held out a hand to Sealand.

"Sealand I think we should have another talk." America told him gently. Sealand beamed at him and took his hand.

"Okay!" He agreed happily. The other nations kept laughing and Finland and Sweden followed the two out into the hall. America led Sealand to the empty coffee room and had him sit in a chair, America sat opposite him and Finland and Sweden stood outside the door eavesdropping.

"Sealand why would you want to marry me?" America asked gently hoping it would be something silly and easily brushed aside. Sealand beamed at him.

"Cause you're pretty and you're nice to me. You said you believe in me and nobody else does." Sealand looked so sad at the last part that America had to fight off the urge to hug him.

"Now that's not true. I'm sure Finland and Sweden believe in you." America offered. Sealand shook his head.

"No, they say they do but I know they don't. You're the only one that's ever _really_ believed in me. You talked to me like an adult and you were really nice to me. You didn't treat me like a baby or a stupid kid." Sealand told him sincerely. America bit his lip thoughtfully.

"But Sealand you can do much better than me. I'm getting old and I'm not all that smart, my nation is sorta falling apart at the seams. You should find someone better." America told him kindly. Sealand shook his head stubbornly.

"No! You're beautiful and smart and you're not old and you're an awesome nation! I want you to be my wife and nobody else!" Sealand voiced stubbornly. America sighed casting about in his mind for something to deter the smaller colony. He paused thoughtfully and looked Sealand dead in the eyes completely serious.

"I'll make a deal with you Sealand." America proposed. Sealand looked up at him curiously. "If you really want to marry me then you'll have to do a few things first." Sealand straitened up in his seat a determined frown on his face.

"What do I have to do?" Sealand asked seriously, Finland and Sweden listened in more concerned than before.

"The first condition is that for us to be married you must be taller than me and a nation first. The second condition is that you can't be in love with someone else. The third condition is that you must bring me one thousand blue roses." America proposed with an indulgent smile. Sealand looked worried for a moment before his resolve strengthened and he looked America dead in the eyes with complete determination and confidence.

"I'll do it! You just wait for me, I'll be the biggest and best nation ever and I'll get you the best roses and we'll be happy together!" Sealand vowed determined. Sealand ran out of the room to get started right away and Finland and Sweden entered the coffee room.  
"Why would you make a deal like that?" Finland demanded. Sweden said nothing trying to judge America's intention silently, America sighed.

"By the time Sealand is a nation he's bound to have fallen in love with someone else, besides where is he gonna get one thousand blue roses?" America snorted. Finland sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"I th'nk h'll s'pr's y'." Sweden interjected. Finland sighed again and America frowned and shook his head.

"Even if he does somehow manage to get one thousand blue roses he'll only ever be as tall as England." America replied confidently. Finland shook his own head this time with a small smile.

"I think he'll actually be pretty tall, Australia is." Finland refuted with a small smile. "Seems like one day you'll be our son in law." Finland giggled a little and Sweden chuckled. America blushed and shook his head with a small smile.

The next day as America walked to the UN building for the next round of meetings he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Wait Alfred!" Sealand called out America stopped to see Sealand running towards him. He smiled when Sealand came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey Sealand." America greeted with a kind smile. Sealand blushed and smiled shyly up at America.

"You can call me Peter. I have a present for you!" Sealand raised his hands to show him a rather lovely white daisy. America beamed happily at him.

"That's so sweet! Thank you Peter." America said accepting the flower with a grateful smile. Sealand beamed up at him his cheeks an adorable rosy pink.

"It's not a rose but I'm gonna get you a whole ton of roses all by myself! I'll have a whole boat load just for you." Sealand promised, America blushed but smiled, it was a very sweet idea.

"You're such a charmer Peter." America told him with a small laugh. He bent down and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Sealand looked up at him in awe when America pulled away his cheeks flushed darker. America chuckled at how adorable Sealand was and tucked the daisy in his ear. "How's that look?" Sealand blushed even harder beaming shyly.

"Beautiful." Sealand mumbled bashfully toeing the ground. America beamed at him.

"You're so sweet." America told him. "Will you walk with me to the meeting?" Sealand nodded eagerly and took his hand. They walked together to the meeting talking about comic books and super heroes. America could not remember the last time he had sincerely laughed so much or genuinely enjoyed someone else's company.

Finland stumbled across them after a while a worried look on his face. Seeing the two interacting brought a smile to his face, it was so sweet. Finland watched the two fondly before the sight of France sneaking up on them made him frown.

France smirked and while America was distracted by Sealand he seized the opportunity and America's butt. America yelped jumping away from France and curling his fist to punch him in the head. Before he could punch him however Sealand had already landed a good solid punch to France's 'vital regions'.

"Stay away from my fiancee!" Sealand demanded furiously. America covered his mouth as France writhed on the floor, his eyes teared up as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Pervy jerk!" Sealand hissed angrily. America put his hand on Sealand's shoulder to calm him down.

"Good shot Peter!" America complimented beaming down at him. Sealand looked up at America happily.

"Really?" Sealand asked happily. America nodded.

"Mah hero." America sighed dramatically with a southern drawl, Sealand blushed and beamed striking a more 'heroic' pose.

"I'll protect you Alfred." Sealand promised confidently. America smiled and shook his head.

"You're so sweet, but I'm a hero to so I don't need protecting." America assured him, Sealand pouted.

"Then I'll just protect you from perverts like that jerk France." Sealand told him stubbornly. America grinned and nodded.

"Okay Peter." America agreed indulgently. Finland stifled a giggle watching the exchange. France got up with a scowl.

"You little brat! I will-" He was cut off by America stomping on his foot.

"I have some Oreo's in my brief case if you want some." America offered, Sealand beamed.

"Okay! I like Oreo's." Sealand replied following after America. France curses as he tries to get the feeling back into his foot.

America and Sealand sat together at the meeting table eating oreo's and discussing the pros and cons of hover boards and hover skates. England stood by thoroughly annoyed.

"America! What is he doing in my seat?" England demanded seething. America and Sealand turned to England, America rolled his eyes and Sealand stuck his tongue out at him and smirked.

"Relax Artie before you give yourself a heart attack. He's just chilling until the meeting starts." America waved him off.

"He's not supposed to be here at all! And why do you have a flower in your hair?" England hissed like an angry cat. America beamed.

"Peter gave it to me! Isn't he a total sweetheart?" America asked rhetorically smiling happily at the proudly beaming Sealand.

"You look stupid!" England snapped irritably. America pouted at Sealand glared.

"Don't you talk that way about my fiancee!" Sealand shouted standing up on the chair so he could glare on eye level with England. England gawked at Sealand in disbelief while other nations that were just filing in looked confused and amused.

"Fiancee? Don't play stupid games Peter! Go home right now." England snorted dismissively. America sighed and decided it was time to speak up.

"Technically it's true Iggy." America piped up to defend Sealand. Sealand stared at America in surprise and absolute joy and England gaped in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" England demanded, America shrugged.

"Sealand and I have a deal. If he can meet the three conditions I've made then I've agreed to marry him, so technically until it is proven beyond a doubt that he can't meet them I'm his fiancee." America told England honestly.

"What? You can't be serious!" England denied, America scowled.

"A deal is a deal. I always keep my word and if Peter can meet the conditions then I _will_ marry him." America announced clearly and firmly. Sealand looked as though he might actually start dancing in glee at that moment, England looked like someone just slapped him with a dead fish, Finland looked both fond and proud, Sweden was scary as ever with underlying pride, Canada looked invisible, and every other nation looked caught between disbelief and horror.

"W-what pray tell are these 'conditions'?" England demanded.

"None of your business jerk Arthur!" Sealand protested, America nodded in agreement.

"The conditions are between me and Peter. They have nothing to do with you." America agreed.

"Well, this is gonna be like totally interesting." Poland voiced giddily a huge grin on his face.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: ...Ya, I actually started this yesterday and I fell asleep writing it so...I'm not too sure about this one. Although I hope you all find it interesting.


	2. We Can Do It

Yami Ryo: Wow, this got 3 reviews within ten minutes of being posted! I love you all! You make me so happy! (sniffle)

Disclaimer: Yami does not own hetalia. That should be pretty damn obvious.

Warning: Yaoi, sort-of engagements, cursing, weirdness, and pathetic attempts at romance by the author. Btw, It's only rated M cause that's how I rate everything for 'just in case' purposes. I tend to put a lot of violence and cussing in everything so...Oh! I'm adding oc's from this point on cause I know nothing of Sealand and this is about to go totally AU.

_**Chapter Two: We Can Do It  
**_

Sealand looked out at the ocean base that was both him and his home. If he was going to be a great nation worthy of his Alfred then he needed to get to work to make himself bigger. He smiled determination gleaming in his eyes, Alfred believed in him and as long as that was true Sealand knew that he could be everything that Alfred believed and even more. For himself and for Alfred he would do this. He quickly made his way to his leaders office, she was a stern woman, her name was Audrey Steel. Tall and intimidating but Sealand also knew that she was a dreamer, kind, and sincerely wanted the best for everyone. He knew that if there was anyone that would help it would be Audrey. She always listened to him when he wanted to talk and now he had ideas. So many ideas.

He opened the door to her office without knocking and saw her folding some papers quietly at her desk. She paused and looked up when she heard the door open and her stern cold features softened with warm kindness.

"Peter. Come here." Audrey beckoned with her hand. Sealand walked over curiously, Audrey smiled and held up a folded diamond with a little triangle of paper sticking out of the top.

"What's that Aud?" Sealand asked curiously. Audrey grinned and grabbed the triangle and shook the paper, the diamond immediately unfolded into an origami lily. Sealand stared in awe. "How'd you do that? !" He demanded amazed, Audrey chuckled.

"I'll teach you, but first how was the world meeting?" Audrey asked gently a motherly expression on her face. Sealand beamed at her a dreamy smile on his face.

"I'm going to marry America!" Sealand announced his cheeks flushed red, Audrey's eyes widened.

"Really?" Audrey asked shocked.

"Well, not yet." Sealand amended embarrassed. "First I have to meet all three of America's conditions!" Audrey frowned in concern.

"What are these conditions?" Audrey asked hoping they would not be conditions that were utterly impossible.

"Well the first one is I have to be taller than America so we have to expand! I want us to be way bigger than America so I can protect him from perverts like France!" Sealand said scowling with resolve. Audrey smiled fighting the urge to laugh.

"I see, and what were the other two conditions?" Audrey asked kindly.

"Oh yeah, well the second one was that I can't already be in love with anyone else so that'll be easy but the third one was that I need to get him one thousand blue roses." Sealand told her. Audrey nodded and smiled.

"If we work hard it's not impossible." Audrey told him honestly. Audrey was actually greatly relieved, these conditions were not totally impossible tasks. They simply needed to be creative.

"I want to grow blue roses for Alfred myself." Sealand told Audrey hopefully, Audrey bit her lip.

"You can't just _grow_ blue roses...you have to genetically engineer them." Audrey told him. Sealand scowled and shook his head quickly.

"We can figure it out! I know we can." Sealand replied confidently, Audrey smiled and nodded.

"However we may have trouble expanding Peter. We can't just walk up to any land we want and take it." Audrey voiced her concerns. Sealand grinned widely.

"That's why we won't expand on land. We're going to expand under water." Sealand told her with a confident grin, Audrey looked at him in awe.

"You're a genius." She voiced amazed. Sealand beamed.

"I want to be a husband my future wife can brag about." Sealand told her happily, Audrey smiled.

"You will be. Together we'll make you the most amazing nation anyone has ever seen." Audrey promised. Sealand and Audrey sat down together and began to draw up plans and designs, they would do everything they could to prove America right. Sealand would show everyone that he was something amazing.

~8~

Sealand stood in his doorway using a marker to mark his height. Pulling back he grinned at the mark, it was a good four centimeters above the last mark, he was growing. He could hardly wait to show America! It was getting close to the time of year that the world meetings took place. For the past year Audrey, the engineering staff, and the architecture staff had been working hard to begin expanding their little country. The whole place was buzzing with energy and excitement, everyone eager to contribute to making their own proud nation. Making a nation was something that had never really been done before, the very idea left everyone striving to achieve things that had never been thought of before. Sealand had never felt more proud of his own people.

Sealand rushed from his room to find Audrey. Running down the halls passed engineers and mechanics pouring over blueprints and carting supplies and tools Sealand grinned brighter. He looked out of the underwater portholes and saw people in scuba suits working torches and moving large heavy pieces underwater putting together more of his 'land'. He felt pride swell in his heart and ran faster. He could hear Audrey's familiar voice barking orders and reprimanding slackers. Audrey believed in Sealand as much as he himself did, she was completely committed to making him great, to helping him achieve his dreams and earn his wife. With a leader like Audrey and the hard working dreamers that were his people Sealand knew that they would be able to do it.

Skidding into the room Sealand almost laughed at the sight of Tobias Marquis sitting on a crate and getting reamed by an irate Audrey Steel. Tobias was incredibly lazy but was also the head of the engineering department and an utter genius. Tobias looked completely uninterested in Audrey's lecture and like he was fighting an epic war against sleep. Tobias spotted Sealand and grinned waving.

"Yo Pete!" Tobias greeted cutting off Audrey's lecture that he was not listening to at all. Sealand laughed and ran up to them while Audrey smacked Tobias upside the head.

"Marquis! Listen to me when I talk to you!" Audrey scolded. Tobias rubbed his head where the lump was forming and pouted.

"Mean." Tobias whined. Sealand laughed at him.

"Guess what! I grew four centimeters!" Sealand announced proudly pointing at himself. Audrey and Tobias beamed at him.

"Wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" Audrey said her face softening to a more motherly expression.

"Good job bean sprout. Pretty soon you'll be able to prove your manhood to America." Tobias told him waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Audrey hit him in the head with her fist.

"Shut up Marquis." Audrey barked her expression changing to that of a dictator when faced with Tobias.

"Of course! When Alfred sees how big I'm getting he'll be my wife for sure!" Sealand responded confidently, Audrey sighed keeping a strait face while Tobias laughed. "Hey that reminds me. Did you make all the designs I need for the 'Secret Room' that I asked for Toby?" Sealand asked eagerly, Audrey looked confused and Tobias nodded with a warm smile pulling a scroll of blueprints from his tool box.

"Check it out. I think he'll love it, you'll have America head over heels for you with this." Tobias vowed confidently. Sealand eagerly unrolled the blueprints examining them in awe, Audrey tried to take a peek but Sealand quickly rolled it up and ran off with the blue prints to find the head of architecture and building production.

"Thanks Toby!" Sealand cried over his shoulder as he left. Tobias shook his head with a wistful sigh.

"Young love. I remember when I used to try to impress my crush." Tobias sighed. Audrey rolled her eyes.

"I can't imagine you trying anything." Audrey huffed.

"That's cause your old." Tobias retorted smirking, Audrey punched him in the head again and he whined.

Sealand ran down the many winding halls to get to the production office where he figured Sally Prosper the head of architecture and building production was pouring over designs. Just as he had thought Sally was giggling over blueprints making minor notes and adjustments and scrapping some designs completely to start over again. Sealand ran over to her and tugged her sleeve to get her attention.

"Sally! Sally!" Sealand cried eagerly. The rather young woman blinked in surprise and looked down at Sealand by her side.

"Hey Petey! What's up?" Sally asked with a warm grin. Sealand put the blueprint down on her table opening it so she could see.

"I need this built special! Can you build it perfect?" Sealand asked hopefully. Sally looked over the blueprint and grinned widely when she saw what it was.

"Not only can I make it perfect I can have it done in three months." Sally promised happily. Sealand beamed.

"You're the best!" Sealand cried hugging Sally tightly.

"I know." Sally laughed basking in the praise. Sealand let her go and looked over at the other blueprints.

"So what are you working on?" Sealand asked curiously. Sally beamed and pointed at one of the blueprints.

"This is a hospital, I figure we'll probably need this before anything else." Sally then pointed to another set of blueprints. "This will be a library, that will be one of the farms, those will be..." She continued on explaining each blueprint excitedly and which ones she believed held priority above others. Sealand listened intently happiness and pride swelling in his chest. Hours passed before Sealand's yawned and Sally decided it was time for bed. "You go get some rest. You have a lot of growing to do!" Sally told him with an excited grin. Sealand beamed at her.

"Okay! Thanks for everything Sally." Sealand replied sincerely. Sally hugged him tightly.

"No problem!" Sally told him honestly as he returned the hug. Sally let him go and he turned to leave.

"Night!" Sealand said as he left.

"Night Petey!" Sally replied turning back to her blueprints.

Making his way back to his own room Sealand felt so proud, things were coming together. His dreams were coming true, slowly but surely everything he'd ever dreamed would come true. Sealand took a moment to imagine how America would look walking down the aisle in a wedding dress and blushed brightly a grin splitting his face. He could hardly wait for their wedding day!

TBC...

Yami Ryo: This is shorter than I thought it would be...oh well.


	3. Flowers for Alfred

Disclaimer: Yami does not own hetalia. That should be pretty damn obvious.

Warning: Yaoi, sort-of engagements, cursing, weirdness, and pathetic attempts at romance by the author. Btw, It's only rated M cause that's how I rate everything for 'just in case' purposes. I tend to put a lot of violence and cussing in everything so...Oh! I'm adding oc's from this point on cause I know nothing of Sealand and this is about to go totally AU. NOW WITH XDRESSING! Only in daydreams though...

_**Chapter Three: Flowers for Alfred  
**_

Sealand looked at the bouquet of blue paper lilies in his hands and shifted on his feet nervously, he had made them himself and really hoped that America would like them. They were not the blue roses that America had asked of him but the special surprise that he was preparing for America was not yet ready and until then he would give America no roses. He would only be able to stay long enough to give America the bouquet then he would need to see Finland and Sweden but after that he would have to return to his home. To help with the expansion and production of his lands. Soon enough he spotted America walking down the street fiddling with a rubix cube, he was very focused on the cube a thoughtful pout on his face. Sealand found this utterly adorable and grinned his cheeks flushing.

"Good morning Alfred." Sealand greeted as soon as America was just a few feet in front of him. America looked up surprise on his face, America's eyes widened upon seeing Sealand.

"Peter? You grew!" America voiced without thinking. Sealand laughed and presented the bouquet to America who blushed and smiled happily.

"I did! I made these for you. They're not roses but I'm working real hard on getting you those roses." Sealand promised sincerely. America accepted the bouquet holding it close to his heart a fond smile on his lovely face.

"Thank you Peter I love them. I'll cherish them always." America vowed warmly, Sealand beamed proudly. "Wanna play with me?" America offered him the half-solved rubix cube a smile on his face. Sealand shook his head.

"Sorry but I have to get back to my country, I have a lot of work to do still if I'm going to be the biggest nation ever." Sealand told him.

"Oh, okay." America mumbled pouting a little, Sealand felt bad and tried to think of something to say but was interrupted when America leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Well, don't work so hard that you forget to have fun every now and then." America beamed at him and laughed a little at Sealand's dreamy expression. "You're so cute." America told him walking passed him to go into the building. Sealand felt his lips where America kissed him with a dopey adorable look on his face. That's how Finland and Sweden came across him ten minutes later.

"Peter? Honey what are you doing?" Finland asked gently.

"I just got a kiss from my beautiful wife." Sealand told him dreamily. Finland tried to stifle his giggles and Sweden smirked.

"W's 't n'c'?" Sweden asked humoring the growing colony.

"It was perfect." Sealand told them sighing happily. Finland giggled harder and Sweden shook his head suppressing a smile.

"H'w h'v' y' b'n?" Sweden asked genuinely concerned for his 'son'. Sealand shook himself from his daze and grinned at both Finland and Sweden.

"Production on of my country has begun. We're working hard to make me the biggest and best nation ever. I wanted to know if you would come to my home when we're done and see." Sealand told them proudly.

"We would love to come see your nation Peter." Finland replied fondly, Sealand beamed.

"When I show you everything that we've done then you'll have to recognize me as a nation right?" Sealand asked hopefully. Finland sighed and looked to Sweden for answers. Sweden nodded firmly.

"F y' c'n pr'v' th't y' c'n st'nd 'n y'r 'wn 's a n't'n th'n w' w'll r'c'gn's' y' 's 'ne." Sweden promised. Sealand beamed and nodded.

"No problem." Sealand assured them running off to return home. Finland and Sweden watched him go, Finland sighed snuggling into Sweden's side and Sweden curled his arm around his waist.

"He grew." Finland commented to Sweden, the larger man nodded in agreement. "He's growing up so fast. Pretty soon he won't be our little boy anymore." Sweden nodded again.

"H'll b' a h'sb'nd s'n." Sweden agreed, Finland smiled a soft laugh leaving his lips.

"Yeah. You know I never would have considered it before but seeing him now, seeing how much America motivated him...I really believe they will be good together." Finland said his voice sincere and loving. Sweden nodded.

~8change in scene8~

America hummed to himself happily as he looked at all the blue origami lilies. Each one was just a little different than the others in how they were folded but he could tell that each one was folded with great deliberate care and patience. America felt happiness bubble in his heart at the thought that someone would actually put so much effort into something for him. Sealand was incredibly sweet and he tried so hard.

America paused thoughtfully, seeing the origami lilies in his hands and having seen how much Sealand had grown since he last saw him America began to believe that Sealand just might succeed. America smiled fondly, Sealand was trying so hard for him and he could not help the small hope that began to grow that the little colony would succeed. That he would meet his conditions and that maybe one day they would be happy together. A giddy smiled streched his face and he burried it in the bouquet and tried to get himself back under control.

"America!" England's familiar voice snapped him from his thoughts and wiped the giddy smile clean off his face. America sighed in annoyance before plastering on a fake smile and turning to the elder nation.

"What's up Iggy?" America asked knowing the nickname annoyed England to no end. England scowled at him in annoyance before he spotted the bouquet and his scowl became angry.

"Where did you get that?" England demanded pointing accusingly at the bouquet, America's smile became genuine.

"It was a gift from my fiancee!" America told him happily.

"You can't seriously be considering that little brat." England scoffed, America scowled at him.

"He deserves a chance to prove himself." America replied firmly.

"Are you out of your mind?" England snapped angrily. America sighed in annoyance.

"I'm perfectly sane okay? Peter is my fiancee and there is nothing you can do about it! My decision is final so just fuck off." America snapped storming away.

"Stupid git!" England snarled storming in the opposite direction. Unseen by the two Canada bit his lip holding his polar bear Kumajiro close. Canada watched them both storm away and quickly made the decision to follow after America.

"Alfred? Alfred." Canada called his voice soft. America did not hear him and continued on his way mumbling angrily to himself. Canada sighed, rushed forward, and tugged sharply on America's sleeve. America stopped and turned to see Canada watching him shyly.

"Oh Mattie. Hey what's up?" America asked with a genuine and warm smile on his face. Canada blushed and smiled back pulling his hand back to pet Kumajiro.

"Hi Alfred. Um...I know you told Arthur that you were Sealand's fiancee but...Um...are you really going to marry Sealand?" Canada asked sheepishly half expecting America to get angry at him too though America only smiled.

"That depends on whether or not Peter can accomplish the three conditions I set for him." America replied. Canada looked at him in shock.

"So, the conditions you set aren't just to keep Sealand distracted?" Canada asked curiously. America shook his head.

"I gave him three tasks that if he works hard and is sincere about marrying me should be doable. But if he's just playing around or doesn't try his hardest will be completely impossible." America explained. Canada was really surprised by his brother, he never knew that America could be so thoughtful.

"What were the tasks you set?" Canada asked genuinely curious. America shook his head with a smile.

"That is between me and Peter." America told him. Canada sighed but gained a thoughtful look for a moment.

"Um, hey Alfred...do you even really like Peter?" Canada asked concerned. America blushed a little and looked down at the bouquet in his hands.

"Well, he's a total sweet heart and he's pretty funny. It does look like he's trying really hard so I guess I do like him a little." America admitted, Canada grinned at America.

"You've got a crush on your fiancee!" Canada teased laughing, America blushed harder.

"Nu-uh!" America denied embarrassed. Canada laughed and continued to tease America as the two made their way to the meeting room. Poland grinned coming out from the corner he was eavesdropping in.

"I like totally have to like tell Liet! This is like so cuuute~!" Poland squealed clapping his hands and running off to tell his friend.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Okay Sweden is a pain in the ass to write. Sorry Berwald.

Sweden: N' pr'bl'm.

Yami Ryo:...DO YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN? ! ? !


	4. Dating and Stargazing

Disclaimer: Yami does not own hetalia. That should be pretty damn obvious.

Warning: Yaoi, sort-of engagements, cursing, weirdness, and pathetic attempts at romance by the author. Btw, It's only rated M cause that's how I rate everything for 'just in case' purposes. I tend to put a lot of violence and cussing in everything so...Oh! I'm adding oc's from this point on cause I know nothing of Sealand and this is about to go totally AU. NOW WITH XDRESSING! Only in daydreams though...

**Daydreams in bold!**

_**Chapter Four: Dating and Stargazing  
**_

Sealand huffed as he picked up an large iron beam for the construction going on at the other end of the room. Lifting the beam he could not help but think of his America and how strong he was, he knew that these iron beams would be nothing for America and that soon they would be nothing to him as well. He grinned to himself his imagination going to images of showing off his new strength to America.

**Sealand laughed as he lifted a huge battle ship one-handed.**

**"Oh Peter you're so strong!" America gushed running up to him in a rather skimpy sailor girl uniform reminisce of Japanese anime. Sealand laughed louder and wrapped his arm around America's waist.**

**"You bet I am Doll!" Sealand bragged his hand moving to grope America's bum.**

**"Oh Peter." America sighed dreamily kissing Sealand's cheek.**

**"How about a real kiss Sexy?" Sealand said suggestively kissing America passionately.**

Sealand giggled to himself as his imagination ran wild. He knew that was probably not going to happen ever but it was nice to dream.

"Peter really you shouldn't day dream like that while lugging those around." Audrey scolded braking him from his little dream land.

"Huh? Oh! Right sorry Aud." Sealand apologized sheepishly quickly putting the beam down where the others needed it. Audrey sighed and scrutinized him for a moment.

"Peter you've been working very hard lately. Why don't you take a few days off to go see America? I'm sure he would enjoy a visit." Audrey suggested kindly with a fond smile. Sealand looked at her hopefully.

"Really? No one would mind? You don't need me for anything?" Sealand asked rapidly.

"I've already arranged everything with America's boss. You'll be a surprise for him, it seems he has been feeling rather down lately."Audrey informed him.

"Really? My poor Alfie! I better get going! Thanks Aud!" Sealand cried already running off to pack his things. Audrey shook her head in amusement.

Sealand looked out the cab window eagerly awaiting the sight of America's small Pennsylvania home. It was pretty close to Hershey without being part of it, there were a lot of trees and grassy hills. It was not long before they rolled up to a small two story Victorian style house. Sealand could tell that the house was very old and sturdy. It looked welcoming and warm, just like his America. He grinned and paid the cab driver grabbing his suit case and running up to the door. The door bell was actually a pull cord with a star shaped silver metal tied to the end of it. He pulled the cord and heard a soft series of bell chimes sound and waited eagerly for America to open the door.

The door swung open half way and America peeked out from around the door a bright warm smile on his face, the smile widened upon seeing Sealand.

"Peter! So you're the mystery guest that Boss was talking about?" America questioned opening the door all the way and holding out his hand for Sealand.

"Yeah! Audrey gave me a few days off so I came to see you!" Sealand informed him happily accepting the hand and kissing the back of it. America blushed brightly and smiled bashfully.

"You've grown again. You're almost as tall as I am now." America commented looking at Sealand carefully taking in his full image though he did not pull back his hand. Sealand entwined his fingers with America's a warm happy smile lighting his own face.

"Pretty soon I'll be able to meet your first condition." Sealand promised, America flushed darker. Looking at Sealand then America could tell that Sealand was probably right so he nodded.

"Yes, I really believe you will." America told him sincerely, Sealand beamed. Sealand looked at America for a moment his gaze falling on his lips, he blushed a little and quickly leaned forward sealing his lips against America's in a clumsy but sweet kiss. America caught by surprise made a soft noise, before America could do anything Sealand pulled back a huge dazed grin on his face. America smiled chuckling a little at this and led Sealand inside by their twined hands."Well dahlin' ah'm evah so glad you're here." America said in his southern drawl causing Sealand to blush brightly and give a dopey grin.

"I'm glad I'm here too." Sealand replied happily.

"Hey, I was going to go stargazing tonight how about you come with me? We'll pack a picnic and bring my telescope! There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight around midnight!" America told him excitedly looking back at him with hopeful eyes. Sealand beamed, America had asked him on a date!

"Yeah! Of course!" Sealand responded eagerly.

"Great! We'll get you settled in and start getting everything together so we can watch the sunset too!" America replied happily and Sealand nodded in response.

America led Sealand to the top of a small grassy hill close to the house and unfolded the blanket laying it out and putting their picnic basket in the middle of it.

"The sky is only slightly cloudy so we should have a really great view of everything." America announced happily looking up at the sky. Sealand put the telescope on the blanket and looked up at the sky as well.

"It looks great! I'm real excited to see the meteor shower with you." Sealand voiced sitting down on the blanket. America sat down beside him an ecstatic smile on his face.

"This'll be great, just the two of us." America sighed leaning back on his hands and looking up at the slowly darkening sky. "The sun is setting!" He cried pointing at the gloriously colorful sky as it darkened. Sealand looked out at it as well amazed by all the different colors as they bounced off the few remaining clouds and stretched across the sky.

"You know...I've been thinking..." America said softly gaining Sealand's attention.

"What have you been thinking about?" Sealand asked curiously, America paused for a moment looking out at the sunset.

"You've been working so hard...I can't help but think that soon enough you won't be a child anymore...There are a lot of people that will miss that..." America mused sadly. Sealand frowned slightly.

"Will you?" Sealand asked softly. America hummed thoughtfully.

"I...I don't know just yet. But I feel a little guilty...I can't help but feel that I may have pushed you out of your childhood...and that's just so sad." America sighed moving around a bit to hug his knees to his chest. Sealand scooted closer wrapping an arm around America's middle and snuggling into his side.

"You didn't push me out of anything. I was ready to grow a long time ago but nobody ever gave me the chance...But you did. I'm grateful to you. Because of you I've finally found the motivation I needed to do everything I ever dreamed of. I really want to share it all with you." Sealand told him sincerely, America looked at him with a fond smile and nodded.

"Thank you Peter. I think I'd like that...sharing dreams." America confessed kissing Sealand's cheek lovingly. Sealand stared at him with a dreamy expression for a few moments and America shook his head with a smile.

"Hey we should start a family too!" Sealand said with a grin. America looked surprised.

"A family?" He asked.

"Yeah! We'll have a whole bunch of kids!" Sealand announced, America laughed.

"Maybe not a whole bunch, we'll talk about it after we're married." America compromised. They sat quietly together watching the stars peak out slowly as the sun dropped below the horizon and disappeared. "Y'know there's an old legond among my native people about how the stars, sun, and moon all came to be." America told him voice wistful and fond.

"Really? What is it?" Sealand asked curiously.

"Back when the sky was completely dark there was a chief with two sons, a younger son, One Who Walks All Over the Sky, and an older son, Walking About Early. The younger son was sad to see the sky always so dark so he made a mask out of wood and pitch and lit it on fire, that's the sun. Each day he travels across the sky. At night he sleeps below the horizon and when he snores sparks fly from the mask and make the stars. The older brother became jealous. To impress their father he smeared fat and charcoal on his face, which is the moon, and makes his own path across the sky." America told him laying back on the blanket and watching the stars become brighter as the light of twilight faded.

"Cool, do you know any other stories?" Sealand asked hopefully laying down beside him, America nodded happily.

"I remember this story from when I was very small. There are two dogs," America points out alpha and beta Canis Majori. "who guard the path," He points out the Milky Way. "to the land of souls. To get past the dogs one should bring food. Be warned, if you give food to the first dog Alpha he will let you pass, but if you fail to save some food for the second dog Beta you will be trapped between them forever." America told him, Sealand listened with rapt attention as America told him story after story pointing things out and letting him use the telescope to get closer looks. Soon enough the meteor shower began and they sat snuggled close together watching in awe. "Hey, Peter. I'm really glad you came to watch this with me." America voiced softly.

"I'm happy I could see this with you too." Sealand told him smiling. America leaned over and pressed a warm kiss against Sealand's lips, Sealand responded to the kiss quickly pressing his own lips against America's in a sweet gentle kiss. They pulled away from each other slowly smiling shyly. To them there could not have been a better first date.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Okay so a lot of requests have been put in for translations of Berwald's primal grunting so that's what I'm gonna do from now on in the Author's notes at the bottom of each chapter!

Sweden: Pr'm'l gr'nts? (glares at author)

Yami Ryo: I'm sorry. (cowers a little) Um, so here are the translations for chapter 1,3, and this one!

Translations:

Chap 1: "I think he'll surprise you."

Chap 3: "Was it nice?" "How have you been?" "If you can prove that you can stand on your own as a nation then we will recongise you as one." "He'll be a husband soon."

Author's Note for chap 3: "No problem."

Author's note for this: "Primal grunts?"


	5. Aknowledgement at Last

Yami Ryo: Just a few more chapters to go my friends, and then we will have reached the end! Thank my beta akuoni!

Disclaimer: Yami does not own hetalia. That should be pretty damn obvious.

Warning: Yaoi, sort-of engagements, cursing, weirdness, and pathetic attempts at romance by the author. Btw, It's only rated M cause that's how I rate everything for 'just in case' purposes. I tend to put a lot of violence and cussing in everything so...Oh! I'm adding oc's from this point on cause I know nothing of Sealand and this is about to go totally AU. NOW WITH XDRESSING! Only in daydreams though...

**Daydreams in bold!**

_**Chapter Five: Acknowledgment at Last  
**_

Sealand stood tall at his nation's above-water port, waiting for Sweden and Finland to land. He had reached his full height, which was a solid six foot eight; he was solid muscle and pale skin, and he had rough callouses on his hands from hard work. Sealand knew he was bigger than Russia and, therefore, he was bigger than his beloved America. He knew he had managed to fulfill the first condition, and the second condition was fulfilled long ago, his heart belonged only to America after all, and he would love no other. The final condition was already ready as well, soon he would be able to see his America and soon they would be married. He already had it all planned out.

**America beamed at him, blushing in a beautiful long white wedding dress and holding a bouquet of bright blue roses as he walked down the aisle. Sealand's bride glowed and birds chirped, light streaming in from chapel stained-glass windows.**

Sealand felt someone hit the back of his shoulder and broke from his day-dream to see Audrey giving him a scolding look.

"Peter stop daydreaming and come greet the ship that just pulled in." Audrey commanded. Sealand looked down at her and laughed sheepishly, nodding.

"Sure thing Aud, I'm on it." Sealand promised, following her down to the dock where the ship had pulled in. Sealand was more excited about this day than anyone else. This was the day that would open the doors of opportunity for him. This was the day he had been dreaming of! Sealand waited eagerly for his guests to step off the ship, hardly able to contain himself. Finland was the first to step off the ship, quickly followed by his husband Sweden. The two looked at Sealand in shock for a moment.

"Peter? Is that really you?" Finland asked weakly. Sealand beamed at his adoptive parents.

"Yup! I told you I'd get big!" Sealand replied happily.

"G'd w'rk." Sweden complimented. Finland sniffled and rushed forward, hugging Sealand around the middle.

"My baby is all grown up!" Finland sobbed emotionally.

"Aw Mom!" Sealand whined, embarrassed. Finland sniffled again wiping his eyes and letting Sealand go.

"Right, I'm sorry sweetie. Why don't you show us around?" Finland offered with a watery smile. Sealand beamed and motioned for the two to follow him.

"Okay! This is my boss Audrey Steel by the way." Sealand announced, pointing to the stern looking woman beside him.

"Greetings Mr. Finland, Mr. Sweden." Audrey greeted politely with a nod.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am." Finland responded.

"'llo." Sweden replied with a polite nod of his own.

"Now that everyone knows each other let's go!" Sealand announced eagerly, turning quickly and rushing off toward the elevators.

"This way please." Audrey told them, leading the two nations in the direction Sealand went at a slower pace.

"Thank you for showing us around Ms. Steel." Finland said kindly.

"You are welcome. Peter has been looking forward to this for a very long time. We all have." Audrey replied. "Almost as much as we look forward to Peter's marriage to Mr. Jones." Audrey's lips curled into a small smile as she spoke. Finland and Sweden smiled at the woman; they could tell she genuinely wished to help fulfill Sealand's dreams. They walked into a rather large building and Finland and Sweden were surprised that the only thing this building had inside were elevators. There were many elevators everywhere.

"Over here!" They heard Sealand cry. They turned in the direction they had heard Sealand's voice from and saw him waving next to a shining bronze elevator with very intricate designs of sea life on it. They walked over to where he was waiting.

"This elevator is specifically for government personnel." Audrey informed them, Sealand nodding beside her.

"Yup. You need a special key card to get on it." Sealand told them, pulling out a card from one of his pant pockets. He pushed it into a card slot and waited for the light to turn green before slipping it back out and into his pocket. The elevator doors slid open and a computerized voice suddenly sounded, startling Finland and Sweden.

/Welcome Peter and guests! Going down./ The voice chirped. Finland and Sweden followed Sealand and Audrey into the elevator, noticing that the walls on the inside of it seemed to be made of some clear substance reminiscent of glass. The elevator jolted slightly and began to slide smoothly down the shaft. As they went down the elevator shaft changed from metal to the clear glass substitute and they were able to look out and see a vast underwater utopia. Various sea life went about it's business around the various large clear spheres. Inside the spheres appeared to be beautiful and strange structures and wildlife, lights glowed at the tops of the spheres providing artificial sunlight for the plants, buildings, and people. They could even see different land animals inside the spheres coexisting with the different people below. It was glorious and beautiful and it all stretched farther than any of them could see. Finland and Sweden gazed in awe at the beauty stretched out before them.

"Oh Peter it's amazing!" Finland cried moving forward and pressing close to the glass trying to take in the sight all at once. He noticed that a few spheres were completely enclosed in metal and wondered what was inside of those spheres. "Peter what is in those blocked out spheres?" Sealand looked over at what he was talking about and laughed sheepishly, a blush dusting his cheeks.

"Two of them are just incomplete structures but one of them is a surprise for Alfred." Sealand told them.

"Y've d'n' an 'maz'ng j'b." Sweden told Sealand seriously. Sealand turned and beamed at him.

"You really think so? We all worked really hard these passed fifty years. I wanna show you around! I'll show you my capitol city and one of the farms!" Sealand announced excitedly his smile nearly splitting his face. "We named my capitol Atlanticana." The elevator stopped inside a particularly small sphere where the bottom of the elevator shaft changed back into metal. The doors slid open and they stepped into a very beautiful garden with lovely marble and granite statues placed in various areas vines and beautiful orange flowers curled at the base of each statue. The statues were of angels and nymphs, great pillars were spaced strategically along the clear walls, there were also large beautiful trees placed in different areas. "This is the Orange Garden from the Garden District. There is one garden for every color of the rainbow!"

"It's gorgeous Peter." Finland told him honestly; Sealand beamed at Finland happily and took his and Sweden's hands; leading them forward Audrey following behind at a slightly slower pace with far more poise. He led them to a tall intricately decorated silver door and pressed a few buttons on a number pad next to the door. The light turned green quickly and the door slid open smoothly.

/Destination selected. Hydropod bound for Sealand capitol Atlanticana in the Omega District./ The chirpy computer voice announced as they got into a roomy pod that had the appearance of a train car. The four of them sat in the plush black leather seats and looked out the wide spacious windows as the door closed and the pod launched forward. Sweden and Finland stared at the scenery in amazement. They had never seen anything quite as amazing as this. Ten minutes later the Hydropod came to a stop and the silver doors at the opposite end of the pod opened to let them out. /Watch your step!/ The voice chirped at them as they got up and left the pod.

After stepping off the pod Finland and Sweden stared in awe at the tall and beautifully designed buildings. All the buildings seemed to be a perfect blend of every culture that had ever been. There were office buildings, houses, parks, stores, and restaurants. Sealand showed them around everywhere taking them to every place that crossed his mind showing off everything his country had to offer. The more they were shown, the more impressed Finland and Sweden were. After many hours of seeing everything that the city itself had to offer, Sealand led them to the capitol building where their government focused.

The capitol building was beautiful. It was massive and looked very much like a blend of a palace, an office, and museum all at once. Beautiful trees and flowers surrounded the building only adding to its splendor. The inside of the building was more glorious than the outside decorated as it was with art. Everything inside the building seemed to be a work of art, from the tiled floors and towering ceilings to the doorknobs and paperweights. Sealand showed them every room in his capitol building, informing them of what was done in each room. When they reached the final and main room Sealand turned to his parents with a wide happy grin.

"So what do you think?" Sealand asked hopefully. Finland smiled at him proudly, a proud smile finding its way to Sweden's face as well.

"You've done an amazing job Peter and I am happy to acknowledge you as a fellow nation." Finland told him warmly.

"I 'm pr'd to 'ckn'wl'dg' y' as a n't'n 's w'll." Sweden told him in agreement. Sealand beamed at them happily tears welling up in his eyes as euphoria filled his heart. They did it! He did it! He was a nation now!

"Thank you. Thank you so much Mom, Dad." Sealand told them sniffling and forcing himself not to cry. Audrey was beaming at him proudly from the sidelines; she had never been so proud in her life. "C'mon I'll show you the farming district now. It's pretty cool!" Sealand grabbed their hands, again leading the way with Audrey following behind closely.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: Just a little more!

Translations:

G'd w'rk: Good work

'llo: Hello

I 'm pr'd to 'ckn'wl'dg' y' as a n't'n 's w'll: I am proud to acknowledge you as a nation as well


	6. Proposal

Yami Ryo: Thank my beta akuoni!

Disclaimer: Yami does not own hetalia. That should be pretty damn obvious.

Shameless Plug: Read my other stories too!

Warning: Yaoi, sort-of engagements, cursing, weirdness, and pathetic attempts at romance by the author. Btw, It's only rated M cause that's how I rate everything for 'just in case' purposes. I tend to put a lot of violence and cussing in everything so...Oh! I'm adding oc's from this point on cause I know nothing of Sealand and this is about to go totally AU. NOW WITH XDRESSING! Only in daydreams though...

_**Chapter Six: Proposal  
**_

Sealand stood nervously in front of the world meetings room, steeling his nerves and adjusting the briefcase in his hand. It would be his first time in that room as a nation. It would also be the first time that he had seen America in quite a few years. Sealand shrugged off his doubts and kicked in the door for some added drama, as well as draw the attention of everyone in the meeting room. He was successful, since every eye was on him as he stepped into the room. His eyes scanned the room and quickly fell on America, who was already standing. America's eyes met his and widened in recognition. America slowly grinned at him happily and waved; Sealand beamed at him and was about to call out a greeting when someone else interrupted.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what do you think you are doing just barging into an important meeting like this! ?" Sealand heard England's familiar scream. Sealand rolled his eyes before turning a fake pout on England.

"Aw, don't you recognize me jerk-Arthur?" Sealand asked, his voice deep and husky now that he had finished growing. England scoffed, not even taking the time to really look at him.

"Of course I don't! You need to leave. This is a meeting for nations only." England told him imperiously. Sealand could not stop the smirk from forming on his face if he had tried with all his might.

"Oh, but I am a nation. Recognized by both Finland and Sweden; I have the documentation to prove it." Sealand informed him smugly, opening the briefcase he held and pulling out some copies of the proper documentation. He presented them proudly to England, who snatched them up in disbelief. England gaped at the paperwork, running his eyes over the black lines furiously over and over in utter horror.

"I knew it! You finally did it? !" America asked excitedly, rushing up to him giddily. Sealand turned to him quickly and nodded, just as excited as the other nation was.

"I did. I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally did it." Sealand told him joyously. America cheered, throwing his arms around Sealand's shoulders and hugging him tightly in his excitement; Sealand returned the embrace, just as happy, and lifting America off his feet with his tight hug. America laughed loudly when he did, leaning back a little to look him in the eyes.

"Wow you got big! You must be bigger than Russia now!" America commented in amazement. Sealand grinned and nodded.

"I am! Aud made sure to measure me!" Sealand told him.

"How the bloody hell did this happen?" England groaned in disbelief, sitting down heavily in a chair. France walked over, his face showing his own disbelief.

"Who is this man?" France questioned with his usual flamboyancy.

"That...Is Sealand." England said as though not believing his own words.

"Sealand! ?" France cried, startled. Canada overhearing, stood up quickly with his own jaw dropping in shock.

"S-seriously?" Canada asked weakly, unsure of what to think. Canada was quickly becoming worried about his twin; it was cute when he thought Alfred was going to be the dominant partner but, with it quickly becoming obvious that Sealand was going to be the dominant one, Canada was quickly slipping into protective brother mode. Canada watched the two and let himself calm down a little; only because it seemed to him, as the two nations whispered in low voices, that they were very happy to see each other. Needing to make sure that his brother would not be hurt, Canada walked over to the two and tugged on their sleeves to gain their attention.

"So...You're a bit big now Sealand. How are you doing on those tasks you needed to accomplish to marry Al?" Canada asked, trying to sound casual, though America saw right through him. Alfred rolled his eyes at the impromptu interrogation.

"I'm doing great! Only one more task and Alfred will marry me." Sealand told him happily, letting America slip from his arms carefully so they could stand side by side.

"O-oh," Canada bit his lip, trying not to smile. He could see how excited Sealand was to marry America. And how hopeful America looked when talking with Sealand. "I'm glad. But..."

"You better be good to him." Canada warned, glaring a little. America groaned in embarrassment, burying his face in his hands.

"Mattie!" America complained, glaring through his fingers to hide his slight blush.

"I'll be the best husband ever." Sealand vowed proudly, causing America blush harder.

"What the hell is this husband business again?" England interrupted loudly, prominent brows furrowed in rage.

"I'm going to marry America old man!" Sealand snapped defiantly.

"You will do no such thing! He's not going to marry _you_!" England sneered angrily, Sealand was about to shout at England again when America piped up.

"Will you knock it off England! You don't own me! And you can't decide who I will and will not marry!" America shouted, furious with the other nation trying to interfere in his life again. England gaped at him for a moment, before glaring.

"Stop being so stubborn! Even if he is a nation now, you can't possibly marry him!" England shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do!" America defied, glaring harshly. England matched his glare and the two stood in a silent battle of wills. It went on for what seemed an eternity before anyone dared to interrupt them.

"Arthur mon cher, please come. You must calm yourself before you do something you may regret." France told him, concernedly reaching out to England who huffed and stormed away.

"Alfred?" Sealand questioned, laying a gentle hand on America's shoulder. America sighed and looked up at Sealand with an inquisitive tilt of his head,

"I want to show you my home. Will you go there with me?" Sealand asked smiling lovingly. America blushed and smiled at him.

"Of course Peter." America said softly. Sealand beamed joyfully at him.

* * *

America had his face so close to the glass wall of the elevator, it was almost pressed against it as he tried to take in everything he was seeing.

"Peter this is so amazing! This is way better than I imagined Atlantis would be! It's so beautiful! Oh wow look, look! A whale!" America cried excitedly, gesturing wildly to the large whale that swam by. Sealand was beaming proudly, America's childlike excitement contagious enough to spread to himself as well. "Aw! Look at the cute little fish! Ooo! What's that! ? What's in that one! ? What's the blocked out one? ! Is that a farm! ?" America chattered too quickly for Sealand to actually answer any of his questions, but the situation was too adorable for him to even try interrupting. Once they reached the bottom, and the elevator stopped, America rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, trying to tug him along.

"Show me everywhere! This is so cool!" Sealand grinned at America's excitement.

"I'll take you wherever you want to go, but there's a special place I want to take you first." Sealand told him. America looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.

"'Special place'?" America inquired, tilting his head cutely.

"You'll see when we get there. It's a surprise." Sealand told him, grinning; America beamed at him in return.

"I like surprises." America voiced happily. Sealand twined his fingers with America's and led him out of the elevator. America's fingers went slack and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of the sphere they stepped into. It was a beautiful garden, filled with many different kinds of crimson flowers and a few different crimson butterflies fluttering about. There were many trees with lovely curling vines and statues in various places, all around large beautifully carved pillars spaced evenly along the walls.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful." America voiced softly, looking around in awe. Sealand let go of his hand, allowing him to step away and admire his surroundings for a few minutes. Sealand grinned after a while and stepped forward, wrapping his arm around America's shoulders leading him toward a large and very intricately decorated silver door.

"Oh cool!" America cried, admiring the work on the door as Sealand chuckled and typed in the code for the sphere he wanted to take America to. The door slid open and they stepped inside.

/Destination selected. Hydropod bound for Sealand sphere Lovers' Haven in the Eden District./ A chirpy computer voice chimed in synthetic happiness. America turned his head and gave the sheepish Sealand an amused look at the name. The two walked into the Hydropod together and the door slid shut automatically once they were safely inside.

"I really hope you like your surprise more than you like the Hydropod door." Sealand joked, walking over to one of the seats and sitting down with America pressed close to his side. The pod began to move as soon as they were seated. America laughed and looked up at him with his blue eyes shining in excitement.

"I'm sure I'll completely love anything you've prepared for me, Peter." America replied sincerely, causing Sealand to flush brightly and grin at him bashfully.

"G-great! I'm glad." Sealand laughed embarrassedly, making America laugh at how cute Sealand was being. It was not long before they reached their destination. Sealand stood up first and held out his hand for America, who gladly accepted the hand with a fond smile and light blush. He allowed the other to pull him up to stand in front of him.

"Um, close your eyes okay?" Sealand requested sheepishly. America smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'm going to trust you to lead the way without letting me trip on anything." America told him seriously, though he was smiling widely at the younger nation; Sealand smiled back, slightly nervous.

"I won't let you fall. I promise." Sealand vowed seriously, a loving expression on his face that caused America to blush and smile more shyly as he closed his eyes completely, trusting the other. Sealand beamed and led him out of the Hydropod carefully.

/Watch your step!/ The computer voice chirped as they stepped out of the pod and into the sphere. Sealand led America to the center of the sphere and let him go for a moment.

"Wait just a sec, don't open your eyes just yet," Sealand requested, turning around and stepping up to a panel on a small pedestal with curling dark green vines growing up it. He slid his card in a slot and the top of the pedestal opened to reveal a large green button. Sealand pushed the button and immediately the metal walls of the spheres came down, allowing the light on the outside to stream in, showing the ocean in all its glory and revealing everything that was inside the sphere. Sealand grinned excitedly and slipped the card back out of the slot, allowing the button to be covered again. Sealand turned back to America and rushed over to stand behind him. "Okay Alfred, open your eyes."

America opened his eyes and gasped, looking around himself in wide-eyes awe. He stood in the middle of a gorgeous garden filled with beautiful roses that bloomed in a deep, glorious, sapphire-blue color. The roses were in large well-trimmed dark green bushes with vines that curled up the pure white pillars and around the most beautiful carved white fountain he had ever seen. Blue rose bushes surrounded small cobblestone paths. A lovely white stone bench sat close to both the fountain and a path leading deeper into the garden of blue roses. Light streamed in from the ocean around them, illuminating the roses so that they seemed to glow while sea creatures were going about their business just outside. Blue and white butterflies fluttered around from rose to rose. America had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

"I designed it just for you. I had help building it, but I grew every rose myself from seeds that my bio-engineers helped me make. I counted every single rose myself and there are exactly one thousand and seventy five roses," Sealand spoke up, drawing America's attention. America turned around quickly to face Sealand, his heart pounding hard in his chest and his cheeks flushed a dark red. His eyes were wide with wonder and adoration. "I've accomplished every task you've set for me and I want to ask you again properly this time."

Sealand bent down on one knee and pulled out a small blue velvet ring box, causing America's heart to beat more quickly.

"P-Peter..." America whispered tears gathering in his eyes, he gasped when Sealand opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring with a blue sapphire rose set in a silver band.

"Alfred F. Jones, also known as the United States of America, will you please marry me?" Sealand asked seriously, gazing deeply into America's bright blue eyes. America sniffled, a few tears falling as a wide smile and loving expression spread across his face.

"Yes. I would be happy to marry you Peter Kirkland, the undersea nation of Sealand." America replied happil,y wiping away his tears quickly with his right hand and laughing at himself. "I feel so girly!"

Sealand laughed a little, taking America's left hand in his own and sliding the ring onto the ring finger of it.

"It's okay. You'll always be my man." Sealand told him, beaming widely in glee before kissing the back of his hand and standing up, never letting go of the hand he held in his own. America's eyes never left his, returning the beaming smile as he stood. America leaned forward and Sealand leaned down a little, their lips meeting in a tender loving kiss.

TBC...

Yami Ryo: One last chapter and maybe an epilogue if enough people want one!


	7. My Heart for Yours

Disclaimer: Yami does not own hetalia. That should be pretty damn obvious.

Shameless Plug: Read my other stories too!

Warning: Yaoi, wedding, cursing, weirdness, and pathetic attempts at romance by the author. Don't think about the logistics of this. NOW WITH XDRESSING! THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DON'T WANNA READ IT I'LL TELL YOU WHERE IT STARTS.

_**Chapter Seven: My Heart for Yours  
**_

America clutched the invitation in his hands and stood just outside England's door, hesitating to knock. Taking a deep breath, he brought his hand up and knocked firmly so that there would be no chance that England had not heard his knock. Soon enough, England threw the door open and fixed a glare on America who returned the glare with one of his own.

"England," America spoke firmly at first before sighing and slouching.

"Why are you so against my marriage? You've been a total ass about this since it began!" America accused pouting at England who sighed in response. England glared at the doorway a moment before taking America's hand and leading him inside.

"Come with me America I think it is time we have a talk." England told him with a heavy sigh. America followed him curiously and sat in the arm chair England motioned to. England sat down opposite of him and folded his hands in his lap, looking at America solemnly.

"I am dead set against you marrying Sealand because you can do so much better than him." England told America seriously. America gave him a look of total disbelief.

"Who are you to decide who I should and should not marry?" America demanded. "What right do you have to tell me my choice in husband is wrong?"

"America he's an immature child! You need someone strong that can support you in every aspect of your life, you deserve someone that can provide for you everything you want and need." England told him firmly. "I do not believe Sealand is capable of this at all."

America glared harshly at England.

"Sealand has grown a lot since you last cared enough to check on him and he's become strong on his own. He's been very good to me and I love him very much. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind about him or call off my wedding!" America snapped.

"Damn it America you are making a mistake! I can't sit idly by while you destroy your life!" England shouted furiously.

"There you go again, trying to control my life! Why can't you accept that I am an adult and I can make my own choices? And how dare you tell me that my love is a mistake! You have no authority over me and you cannot tell me who to marry!" America shouted back, angry and hurt.

"I am your father and I will step in should I think you are endangering yourself!" England told him fiercely, startling America greatly. America narrowed his eyes.

"A father has control for only so long England! And how could I possibly be endangering myself? I am going to marry the man I love whether you are there or not!" America shouted at him, standing on his feet and glaring down at England.

"Sit down America and stop acting like a child!" England snapped. America remained standing, hands on his hips as he glared down at England.

"You are the one acting like a child. Constantly throwing fits and yelling when you don't get your way. I had hoped that you would see reason and come to my wedding to give me away but since you're going to be so unreasonable about this, then you can just forget it! My husband is for me to decide! My life is mine to live and if you can't accept that then I don't _want_ you at my wedding!" America shouted, throwing the crumpled invitation at England's head. England caught it and looked at America in disbelief as America turned away and began walking towards the door to leave. England sighed, putting his face in his hands as America left, slamming the door behind himself.

* * *

America sat in Canada's living room, curled up in his brother's arms as he cried.

"I just don't understand what his problem is! He won't even go to my wedding!" America sobbed, Canada cooed sympathetically and kissed the top of his head.

"I know Alfie, I know." Canada said softly, rubbing America's back.

"He's such an asshole Mattie." America sniffled, hiccuping.

"You have me and Papa, Alfie." Canada told him kindly, holding America close. America nodded and sniffled.

"Will you give me away at the wedding?" America pleaded, looking up at Canada with wide watery puppy eyes. Canada flushed brightly, sputtering in shock and flattery.

"M-me? A-are you sure?" Canada asked, feeling honored that his brother would ask him to take such an important roll in his wedding.

"Of course I'm sure...Do you not want to do it?" America asked sadly.

"No I do! I do want to do it I just wasn't sure if you were sure." Canada replied shyly. America smiled at him.

"I really want you to give me away Mattie, I can't trust anyone else to do it." America told him sincerely. Canada beamed at America and nodded.

"I would be glad to play such an important roll in your wedding." Canada agreed. America smiled up at him and snuggled into his arms, much happier than before.

* * *

The wedding took almost a full year of careful planning and pulling of strings. The wedding would take place in Hearst Castle in California and all the nations invited would get to spend a full weekend in the castle, either rooming alone or with their own dates.

On the day of the wedding, Sealand waited nervously at the altar dressed in a handsome navy blue suit with Sweden by his side, silent and supportive, while Finland sat in the first pew on the groom's side smiling tearfully. The music began and the first person down the isle was Lichtenstein dressed in a flattering adorable dress with little blue roses at the hem. She dropped blue rose petals in her path from her basket, smiling widely. Walking just behind her with the wedding rings on a a fluffy white pillow was Latvia dressed handsomely in a black suit. The doors opened again to reveal America.

America looked beautiful in a long white gown with elbow length sleeves and an open neckline that revealed his smooth shoulders, neck, and collarbones. The chest and sleeves were patterned with crimson stitched-in amaryllis lilies and the cloth of the rest of the gown was mostly white but bled into a lovely sapphire blue to match America's eyes close to the bottom of the skirt. The skirt of the gown was wide and trailed behind him on the floor and he wore a pure white floor-length veil that fell down his back. In his hands he held a bouquet of beautiful blue roses, pure white lilies, and deep crimson chrysanthemums.

Sealand could only stare at his gorgeous bride, absolute love filling his heart and awe that such a beautiful person had agreed to marry him. America had never looked so beautiful or happy. He was glowing with joy as he accepted Canada's arm and walked beside him down the isle between the awed nations and bosses that had come to watch the ceremony. America beamed at Sealand as he approached the altar and Sealand smiled back widely, utter happiness radiating from his own form. When he and Canada reached the altar, Canada looked at his beloved brother and felt himself getting a little tearful as he smiled at America. Canada took America's hand into his and squeezed it, trying to convey his own love for his brother who smiled at him and squeezed back before Canada turned to Sealand.

"You take good care of my brother." Canada told him quietly and just a tad threateningly. Sealand nodded clearing his throat and forcing his eyes off America to look Canada in the eyes.

"I will." Sealand assured him sincerely. America rolled his eyes at the two, but could not help but to smile at how sweet they were. Canada exchanged a smile with America once more before letting him go and moving off to the side to stand between Russia and Japan who were dressed in rather beautiful and flattering crimson bridesmaid dresses. Russia beamed at Canada, patting his shoulder in an awkward manner that was meant to be comforting. Japan was focused on the happy couple, smiling widely and video taping the ceremony. France, who was also dressed in a matching crimson bridesmaid dress, smiled proudly at America and Sealand as the two stepped up to the priest together.

* * *

After America and Sealand's fifth dance together the song came to a close and America and Sealand felt a tap against their shoulders causing them to look over at the person that had touched them. England stood there, looking uncertain and shocking the two speechless.

"May I cut in?" England requested of Sealand who looked at America uncertainly. America smiled at him and nodded his consent. Sealand moved aside to allow England to steal his new wife away for a dance.

"You came." America said tearfully, smiling happily at England. England sighed and smiled at America.

"I suppose I've been a bit...stubborn," England sighed smiling slightly as America rolled his eyes at him. "You looked so beautiful up there today...It was heartbreaking to see my little boy so grown up and marrying." England told him tears welling in his eyes. England scoffed at himself, wiping away the tears.

"Just look at me...Getting all choked up like this..." He trailed off. America chuckled, getting a little choked up himself.

"In all honesty, I thought you weren't going to come..."America told him a little sadly. England sighed and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I apologize for that...Truthfully, after some thinking I don't believe I would have approved of anyone you would have chosen to marry. I still tend to see you as my little baby boy you know," England confessed sadly. "My sweet little baby." America laughed a little.

"Even if I am married and I'm all grown up...You know I'll always love you right Dad?" America told him sincerely. England really began to cry then and America gave an exasperated sigh but smiled.

"Aw, Dad!" He whined.

"Quiet you wanker. I love you too. With all that I am." England told him sniffling. "And I suppose you could have chosen worse husbands than Sealand."

America beamed at England, knowing that was the best approval he would ever get from the stubborn man.

"Thanks Dad." America replied sincerely, England smiled at America with great fatherly love and America smiled back with the same love any child would have for a loving father.**  
**

**~Wedding Night which means LEMON~**

Sealand carried America over the threshold of their rented room and carefully set him to stand in front of him. They shared a loving look and embraced, their lips meeting in a deep gentle kiss. Sealand brought his large, strong hands up to America's slim back to hold their bodies closer and America wrapped his arms up around Sealand's neck, deepening their kiss. As they kissed, twining their tongues together in a sensual dance, Sealand's hands moved up. The left hand was carefully removing America's veil while the right hand found the zipper to his gown and slowly began pulling it down.

The newly-wed couple pulled apart to breathe, their eyes locking and faces flushed. America smiled somewhat shyly and Sealand grinned a bit sheepishly as he finished pulling the zipper down to the base of America's spine. Letting go of the zipper, Sealand caressed America's wonderful firm bottom. America blushed harder but allowed Sealand to touch him freely. Sealand dropped America's veil and brought both hands up to carefully slide his gown from his body. America put his arms down to allow Sealand to do it properly. The gown fell to pool at America's white heels, leaving America standing blushing before Sealand in only silk white panties, his lacy white garter, thigh high white stockings, and white heels.

Sealand stepped back to admire America's beauty, gulping hard at the sight as his pants suddenly became far too tight and the room far too hot. America peered up at him through his lashes, his eyes shining brightly since they were unrestricted by his glasses, which were being cared for by Canada for the night. Sealand reached out again, unable to keep himself from just touching America, running his hands over America's smooth flesh. America smiled at him, reaching up and unbuttoning his suit for him. Sealand allowed America to remove his suit jacket, tie, and undershirt leaving him bare for his new wife's eyes.

America admired Sealand's smooth unblemished skin and hard thick muscles. Sealand's body was carefully sculpted and both handsome and beautiful to his eyes. Sealand smiled at him, his cheeks a little flushed and moved forward to carefully scoop America back up into his arms. He walked over to the large king sized bed in the room, carefully placing America in the center on the sapphire silk sheets. Sealand leaned over America's body on his knees and elbows and admired his body, causing America to flush slightly darker.

"Peter..." America breathed softly, feeling a sudden bout of shyness. No one had ever seen him like this before, so it left him flustered. Sealand smiled widely at him, bending forward and capturing his lips in a slow sensual kiss twining their tongues together again. Sealand broke their lips apart and began to pepper America's cheeks and chin with soft kisses trailing down his neck and chest slowly, finally reaching his tented panties already slightly wet with pre-cum. Sealand smirked up at America, who blushed more, looking down at Sealand who grabbed the waist of his panties and began sliding them down, slowly releasing America's cock from it's confines. America was already hard and Sealand let out a breath over the well-sized cock before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it, tonguing the slit and tasting his essence.

"Peter!" America moaned out in surprised pleasure, not expecting him to do that.

Sealand grinned and slid the cock farther into his mouth, bringing one of his hands up to fondle America's balls. Sealand sucked hard, working the cock in his mouth the best he could while the satisfying moans and gasps slipping from America's lips made his cock harder than it had ever been. It was not long before America came, with a cry of Sealand's human name tumbling from his lips. Sealand tried to swallow as much of America's cum as he could, but some slipped from his lips to fall onto America's panties staining them. Sealand leaned back to admire America's sated, flushed, and panting form.

Sealand moved lower on America's body; sliding America's panties, stockings, and garter slowly off his smooth perfect legs as well as slipping his heels off and tossing them all aside. Reaching into his suit pants pocket, he pulled out a small tube labeled 'lube' that France had slipped him earlier that night. Sealand unbuttoned his pants quickly and was surprised when America's warm hands covered his. He looked up, meeting America's lust- and love-filled eyes and smiled, allowing America to pull his pants, socks, shoes, and boxers off of him tossing them somewhere off to the side. America lay back down pulling Sealand over himself and kissing him fiercely, their tongues battling passionately.

Sealand's hands roamed America's body as they kissed, feeling everything he could memorizing all of the body that was only for him. America returned his touches, exploring his husband's body just as possessively and passionately. Moans and gasps filled the air between them as their lips parted for Sealand to kiss and mark America's flesh as his own, America pulling him closer, encouraging and panting out breathless pleas. Sealand longing to be within that body, felt around for the lube again, finding it quickly and opening it messily. He somehow managed to get some on his fingers, too impatient and preoccupied to look at what he was doing.

America gasped as Sealand spread his legs apart and brought a finger to his opening, pushing it inside carefully but quickly. America shifted uncomfortably at the odd sensation of the slick finger thrusting inside him, but Sealand sucked at a sensitive spot on America's throat making him moan and toss his head back, giving the younger nation more access to himself.

"Love you Alfred." Sealand breathed into his flesh, inserting a second finger and beginning to scissor America's hole, widening him further and causing a little pain and discomfort.

"Love you too Peter." America replied sincerely. Sealand was careful in thrusting his fingers, searching for the special spot inside his spouse that he had read about. He decided he found it when America cried out and thrust back onto his questing fingers. Sealand inserted a third finger and began to spread America more, making sure to hit that spot with each thrust of his fingers. Soon America was panting and hard beneath him and he leaned back on his knees, removing his fingers and picking up the lube to slick up his own thick hard shaft. America looked up at him with pleading lustful eyes.

"Please Peter, more." He panted out, making Sealand groan in anticipation. Sealand slicked up his cock quickly and leaned forward again to kiss America lovingly once more before he pulled away again.

"I'm going to put it in now." Sealand warned, rubbing America's thighs slowly. America nodded and spread his legs more, trusting Sealand completely with himself. Sealand grasped America's hips, lining up with his opening and slipping inside carefully. He moaned at the tight heat that encased him but America cringed in pain, tears springing to his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sealand asked, worried at the sight of America's tears. America shook his head.

"No, no, keep going." America replied, looking up at Sealand pleadingly. Sealand nodded and pressed inside a little faster, hoping to end the pain more quickly. Sealand could not help but moan loudly at the pleasure of the tight hot passage clamped around his hot throbbing cock. He tried very hard not to cum right there and remained still, panting with the exertion.

"A-are you okay?" Sealand asked, still panting. America nodded and the two lay there, trying to get used to the new sensations filling their bodies. Eventually Alfred shifted and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please Peter move." America begged. Sealand nodded and began a shallow thrusting. He shifted around a little at each thrust, searching again for America's prostate and breathing heavily at the pleasure coursing through him. It took a few tries, but he found America's pleasure spot, hitting it hard and causing America to cry out and try to meet his thrusts. Finding it, Sealand tried to be careful to hit that spot as he began to thrust harder and faster. America cried out louder and louder with each thrust, instinctively moving his hips to meet Sealand's thrusts and take him deeper into himself. Sealand soon had America writhing beneath him in pleasure, screaming out his name while America's name tumbled from Sealand's lips in a pleasured mantra of passion as well. Sealand knew he was going to cum soon, so he brought his hand to America's cock, stroking it clumsily and trying to match his thrusts. The two came together with pleasured shouts of the others name.

Sealand pulled out of America sluggishly and carefully, groaning in slight arousal at the sight of his own cum leaking from America's body. America lay, panting and sated, looking up at Sealand with happy loving eyes. He returned the loving gaze, carefully pulling the silk sheet from beneath them so that he could cover them. Sealand lay beside America and wrapped his arms around his love, pulling him into his arms. America snuggled into Sealand's chest and the two quickly fell asleep together, sated and happy.

Technically the end!

Yami Ryo: Epilogue is next! Thank my beta akuoni! I'm sorry about the lack of romance in the lemon.


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Yami does not own hetalia. That should be pretty damn obvious.

**Shameless Plug: Read my other stories too!**

Warning: Yaoi, weirdness, mentions of a surprise that will either displease you or make you squeal, and pathetic attempts at romance by the author. Don't think about the logistics of this just enjoy it.

_**Epilogue  
**_

America hummed playing with the beautiful blue roses in his garden and waiting for Sealand to be finished with work. He had important news for him and was very excited to share it with him. He waited in the garden for a few hours before Sealand finally came to him. Sealand wrapped his arms around America's middle from behind pressing flush against him and kissing the side of his throat.

"Hey there Beautiful." Sealand greeted softly. America smiled placing his arms over Sealand's.

"Hey there Darlin'." America returned with a more southern accent to his words making Sealand smile and peppered his neck with kisses making him laugh. America turned in Sealand's arms and twined his fingers together on the back of Sealand's neck as Sealand's hands moved to hold America's hips close to his own. "Peter honey...What do you think about a lunar colony?" America asked confusing Sealand for a moment before he blinked in surprise.

"You mean?" Sealand asked hopefully, America nodded practically glowing.

"I'm pregnant!" America announced happily. Sealand cheered lifting America and spinning him happily holding him tightly in a loving embrace when he stopped.

"This is so wonderful! We have so much to do!" Sealand spoke rapidly excited and happy, making America chuckle at his excitement. "I love you so much." Sealand told him.

"I love you too Peter." America replied, both moved forward and shared a loving passionate kiss.

And they all lived happily ever after! The end!

Yami Ryo: Thank my beta akuoni who inspired the epilogue!


End file.
